Romeo and Juliet or Amador and Rizzla
by Lady Elysabyth
Summary: Romeo and Juliet, just give it a try. forgive me please!
1. Beginning

Author's note: I wrote this for a Creative Writing Class... please forgive

Discliamer: Star Trek Does not belong to me, the only thing that belongs to me are the original characters.

**

* * *

**

"Computer start program: Thibebe Eight Alpha dash three." Deputy Thibebe Rizzla said smiling calmly.

After she spoke the holosuite computer transformed Holosuite Three into a beautiful lush green forest, with a soothing smooth brook running thru it. She looked around smiling. She walked over to the brook and dipped her hand into it.

"The water is cool today. I wonder where Amador, the Vorta, is."

She smiled and sat on the grass near the brook. A couple of minutes later a Vorta walked out of the forest and sat down next to her, smiling.

"Good Morning Deputy Thibebe," he said calmly.

"Amador, I told you, call me Rizzla, it is my given name not my family name and drop the deputy, we've been talking for months."

The Vorta smiled sweetly at the sweet young Bajoran girl. He wrapped his arms around her. She leaned on him. She closed her eyes and listened to the noise of the brook bubbling past them. A few minutes passed with the both of them just sitting there together.

"You do realize that I'm supposed to hate you because you're with the Dominion, and besides that you're just a holosuite character."

"Shh, shh, I know, but it's okay, one day maybe with our help the Dominion and the Bajorans can learn to love and trust each other."

He looked down at her and smiled. He stood up, and beckoned her to do the same. They went hand in hand through out the holosuite woods smiling and chattering softly to each other. She talked about her lack of work since the Dominion came or about her newest pieces of art. Whenever she spoke he watched her and smiled and nodded at her. He added a comment about the Dominion here, a question about Klingon or Human or Breen or whatever her newest pieces of art happened to come from. In turn, when he spoke she listened and laughed smiling always at him. When they made a complete circle around the woods and returned to where she started from a voice came out of nowhere.

"Deputy Thibebe, This is Constable Odo, report for a briefing about your new duties."

Rizzla frowned and said, "Well, Amador, it looks like I must leave again."

Amador looked at her and gave her a hug.

"Computer save program: Thibebe Eight Alpha dash three and end it."

The forest and the brook started to disappear, a single tear rolled down Rizzla's cheek as she thought that she would never have a chance to open the program up again and she would never be able to see her holosuite Vorta, who she fell in love with. When she turned around to take one last look at the holosuite, everything was gone except for the Vorta. She smiled then started to cry.

"I thought you where a holosuite character," She said walking towards him.

"I know that's what you thought, but if I wasn't a holosuite character, if I was a real Vorta, you would have hated me, even as I loved you."

She smiled at him and wrapped him in a lover's embrace.


	2. Death?

Rizzla and Amador were sitting on the floor in their living quarters with their son, Aynor, between them. Rizzla put her hand to her nose, and felt the ridges, which are the only way to tell Bajorans and Humans, or Terrans, apart. She looked down at her son, and noted that, like her, his nose was also ridged, plus smiled at his black hair and strange ears, so like his father.

"Deputy Thibebe, Liaison officer Thibebe, you both must leave the station at once and go through the wormhole into Dominion territory, use the Shuttlecraft from Shuttlecraft deck C."

Rizzla stood up and grabbed Aynor as Amador went into their bedroom and grabbed a suitcase. Then the three practically ran to the Shuttlecraft deck. When they got there Rizzla put Aynor in the quarters and went to the front. Amador was already in the pilot's seat, she sat in the navigator's chair.

"Commander Dax, we are prepared for take off," Rizzla said.

"Confirmed."

The shuttlecraft moved away from the space station, aimed towards the wormhole.

"Engaging Warp 3." Rizzla said quickly.

There was a slight jarring as the Shuttlecraft entered the wormhole. Rizzla looked at Amador puzzled. Again when they left the wormhole the Shuttlecraft jarred again.

"Going to Warp 8, Amador, where are we going? I am the Navigator, I should know."

"We are going to find the Founders, Constable Odo is dying."

"Oh, um, I think that there might be a problem with the inertia dampeners, I'm going to check it out," Rizzla said as she stood up.

Rizzla walked into the quarters of the shuttlecraft, she checked on Aynor, and then checked on the inertia dampers, everything seemed to be in place. She walked over to the Replicator.

"Two Raktijinos double sweet," She said to the Replicator.

She grabbed the two mugs and walked back to the front of the Shuttlecraft. She put one of the mugs in front of Amador. Suddenly the Shuttlecraft shook.

"We're getting hailed by a Jem'Hadar ship."

"On Screen."

"Federation ship, state your business in Dominion Territory," the commanding Vorta on the Jem'Hadar ship said harshly.

"This is Liaison officer Amador of the Vorta, for Deep Space Nine, let us through."

The Jem'Hadar ship fired at the Shuttlecraft. Amador looked at Rizzla.

"Go to Warp Nine, engage Cloaking Device."

She did just that as quickly as she was able to. The Jem'Hadar ship fired towards them, not knowing exactly where they were. Rizzla switched from Warp Nine to Warp 4 and disabled the cloaking device.

"What was that about Amador?"

"Obviously the Dominion regrets making me their liaison officer to Deep Space Nine. Dominion Base up ahead on a Class M planet."

"We're being hailed again."

"Commander Amador, or should I say Commander Thibebe Amador," said a sneering Vorta, "You have two choices, give up your child and the Bajoran female, and let them become Dominion prisoners of war, and rejoin the Dominion, or all three of you try to flee and all will be killed."

"Give me twenty minutes, Weyoun."

"I'll give you five."

Amador turned off the signal to the base.

"Rizzla, my love, we have two choices, either way most likely you and Aynor will be killed. What should we do?"

"The choice is up to you Amador, either to definitely lose me and your son, or to try to fight our way out of here."

"I love you Rizzla."


End file.
